Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating basket that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. In a vertical axis washing machine having a basket and a tub, both the basket and tub typically have an upper opening at their respective upper ends. A balance ring can be coupled with the upper end of the basket to counterbalance a load imbalance that may occur within the treating chamber during a cycle of operation. A tub ring extending from the upper end of the tub can be provided for hiding the balance ring from view and preventing the user from accidentally placing clothes between the tub and the basket during loading of the laundry items.